


For Love and Quidditch

by sunset_oasis



Series: Rhythms of Love [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, I've always wondered what the Quidditch commentary would be like if Lee's a Slytherin, M/M, Slytherin! Katie Bell, Slytherin! Lee Jordan, So here we are, featuring a seeker catching the snitch with his mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: What if Lee Jordan was a Slytherin?  The AU Quidditch commentary story featuring Slytherin!Lee that I justhadto write.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 

 

"Merlin, we don't have time for this now, Lee –" Fred gasped, but he rather than stopping Lee, he kissed him back eagerly. "Is this the new Slytherin evil plan to stop the Gryffindor from winning the match by making their star beater late for the game?"

"Oh, don't worry, Fred," Lee smirked, one hand gripping Fred's shoulder tightly, another sliding into his Quidditch gear slyly, "they might start the game without a beater, but they can't start it without a commentator." He bit onto Fred's lower lip, and Fred moaned enthusiastically.

"Well, but if Wood kills me, it's your fault," Fred murmured. After a moment, he said, "we _really_ need to go now, Lee."

"Fine," Lee grinned. "If you're that eager to lose to us, who am I to stop you?"

 

* * *

 

Lee quickly ran into the commentator's booth, flashing a disapproving McGonagall his charming smile. "Hi, Professor."

Professor McGonagall just shook her head with a sigh, but there was some fondness in it. Despite him being a Slytherin, they got on quite well. (He always teased to say it's because she secretly love his commentaries.)

Lee had wanted to be the Quidditch commentator since before coming to Hogwarts, aspiring to be like his uncle, who was a professional commentator. As a cunning Slytherin, he came up with one ingenious way – at least, he considered it quite ingenious himself – to ensure getting the position. He figured that Madam Hooch would want someone who could distinguish between the Weasley twins, on the Quidditch field, and he was right.

Which was why he started dating one of the twins in their third year – to figure the Weasley twins apart. (And Fred Weasley, wanting to get some intel on Slytherin Quidditch gossips and tactics, agreed to go out on dates with him). Neither of them had anticipated _actually_ falling in love with each other, but they eventually did, anyway. Neither of them regretted it.

He picked up the megaphone, surveyed the Quidditch field – his mouth curved up into a wider smile as he saw Fred – and prepared to start commentating.

 

* * *

 

The scores were close (Gryffindor - 60 : Slytherin - 50) and the game was getting more and more exciting. Marcus Flint and Oliver wood had been snarling at each other since the beginning of the match, the tension between them palpable and running high. So had Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, though they were flying higher up in the sky.

Lee loved a chaotic game. It added to the fun.

"Take that, Wood," Marcus Flint roared as he threw the Quaffle hard at one of the goalposts, and Oliver Wood hurried to catch it at the last second, and the Gryffindor crowds cheered.

"And Wood successfully blocks the Quaffle by Flint, the score's still 60:50 to Gryffindor – bad luck, Marcus, mate, maybe next time you guys should turn off the lover telepathic thing you had going on so he wouldn't know where your Quaffle's gonna go –"

"Shut up, Lee!" Marcus yelled back. "We don't have a lover telepathic thing!"

"Yeah, like I need _telepathy_ to block your Quaffle," Wood retorted smugly. "I did it by _pure skill_."

"Piss off, Wood!"

"Oliver, stop flirting with your boyfriend!" Angelina Johnson snapped. "You're gonna miss that Quaffle!"

Alarmed, Oliver flew fast towards another goalpost as Katie Bell threw the Quaffle in that direction as she flew skillfully, dodging the bludgers.

"While Flint performed the excellent flirting distraction tactic on Wood, it's Slytherin in possession again, Bell with the Quaffle, what an excellent Quidditch player that girl is, and she looked rather dashing in those Quidditch gear pants of hers too, though I'm sure the pants would look lovelier on Alicia Spinnet's floor –"

"Jordan!" McGonagall snapped.

Katie squeaked in the midair but did not let Lee's commentary deter her from scoring, and the Slytherin crowds cheered as Oliver was too far away to block the Quaffle.

"And she scores, so it's 60:60 now," Lee beamed. "Well done, Katie, and you can thank me later for hitting on Spinnet for you. Honestly, your subtle hints are way too subtle that a Gryffindor's never gonna catch them, it's good that you've got such a nice friend as me who cares about your love life so much –"

"Get on with the commentary, Jordan!" McGonagall cut across him sharply.

"Sure thing, professor, ah, I _knew_ you love my commentary," Lee gave her a cheeky grin, "and it's Gryffindor in possession, Thomas with the Quaffle, who passes it to Johnson, who passes it to Thomas again – Bell intercepts it, passes it to Pucey, and Fred Weasley, the most handsome beater ever, knocks a bludger at him –"

"Oi, I thought _I_ 'm the most handsome beater – " George Weasley said, feigning a horrified expression on his face.

"Sorry, Georgie, but you've got it wrong all these years," Fred yelled back at his twin, a smirk on his lips.

"Pucey drops the Quaffle, Spinnet catches it, heading towards Bletchey now – c'mon, Miles, stop her – oh by the way, Spinnet, Katie Bell would like to invite you to go on a date with her next Hogsmeade weekend –"

"Shut up, Lee!" Katie yelled, blushing as she flew to block Alicia's path, forcing Alicia to make a turn.

"Hey, everyone, look at how she blocks her! That's true love right there – oh wait, look, it seems that Potter and Malfoy just saw the snitch – they're speeding towards the west end of the pitch right now – go Draco, you can outfly him – yes! Malfoy catches the snitch – well done, Draco, but did you have to do it with your mouth? Did the rules about the snitch changed after Potter catching the snitch in that fashion, or was this you and Potter's secret agreement because you guys can accidentally kiss this way?"

Draco Malfoy, who was speeding towards the snitch but was constantly blocked by Harry Potter who kept getting in his way and George Weasley hitting a bludger in his direction, was forced to somehow do a backflip in the midair and somehow accidentally caught the snitch in his mouth in a strange position. He spat the snitch out and flipped a finger in Lee's direction (who smirked back at the seeker), but he was grinning triumphantly at the win.

"So the final's score's 210 to 60, Slytherin winning – well done, guys! And a huge thank you to everyone watching the game, we'll see you at the next game. Lastly, I would like to add that Fred Weasley is the love of my life and while you didn't win, you're still the most handsome beater ever!"

Fred flew towards the commentator's booth and Lee grinned at his boyfriend, and quickly leant in to kiss him, "Better luck next time, love."

Fred kissed back, breathlessly, "I'm feeling traumatized by the game," he murmured. "I think I'll need some … _cheering up_ , if you get what I mean."

Lee waggled his eyebrows, and smirked, "I'm _definitely_ up for the job."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com


End file.
